Shang Lee
Shang Lee '''is a playable character from Top Strife. Appearance Shang Lee wearing blue jacket and blue pants, some reason. Bios * '''Top Strife: ''"Shang Lee used to be the best master of martial arts since he was 20 years old. His moves showed on movies are not fake, because he was the best Kung Fu actor in the history, until he decided to retire after 15 years of movies and got a job on a factory. As time passed, he worried about being forgotten by the people, that's why he enters to Top Strife to relive his glory years."'' Relationships Allies Winston Target Shang's rival, they learn to the strongest who the best. Lu Fong Fong as see in WhatsApp to said about Shang Lee alongside others. Gameplay Shang Lee is the master of martial arts to using both fighting styles between Jeet Kune Do and Dragon Kung Fu. Allow to beign most Fighting Techniques around talents, very similar to the Special Moves while is different above then. Movelist Fighting Techniques * Lóng Xi: He launches a Chi wave to the opponent, similar to the famous Hado-Ken. * Qìxuán: He spins himself in a chi tornado, similar to Kung Lao. * Lóng Fei: He does multiple aerial kicks to his opponent. * Quántóu Luànwu: He punches the opponent multiple times, sending his opponent to the wall. * Quan Du: He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks with a melee strike (no weapons and super powers whatsover), he counters it with an arm grappling, hair grappling and a swiping kick that trips his opponent in succession. Camality Move * Dragon Uprising: Shang attacks his oppponent with multiple palm strikes, with a stronger one that makes his opponent fall down. Then he catches his opponent and hits with his elbow in his opponent's liver and then finishes it with a kick to the temple. Top Finishes * Honorable Brutality: Shang hits the opponent's face with his palms, popping out of his/her body. Then he does a flipping kick, slicing his opponent's decapitated body in two as the head falls, allowing him to slice it with a hand chop. * The Legend Reborn: Shang does multiple palm strikes repeatedly until his opponent's chest gets open, exposing his/her ribs. Then he charges his Chi to punch his opponent's heart, piercing it back, and Shang sticks out his punch as his opponent falls out to his/her death. Public Execution * Ironic Chomp: The winner leaves the stage while Shang Lee stays on the ground. He gets up and meets Mr. Maximilian, who appears on the stage and transforms into a dragon, eating Shang Lee's upper body. His lower parts fall down after the chomp as Mr. Maximilian returns to normal. Sequences Battle Intro Shang Lee enters to the stage while he is flexing and funnels his Chi and then he gets on his fighting stance. Victory Pose Shang Lee shrugs as he says "Like the old times!" and then meditates on the stage. Arcade Shang Lee/Arcade Notes * He's the main actor from the movie trilogy "Honorable Fists", but since his retirement, he is worried because no one remembers him. * According to his ending, he later becomes the friendly rival of Winston Target. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Top Strife characters Category:Males